Hard Lesson
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Marui learns a hard lesson when he acts on his crush for one Akutagawa Jirou. Never mess with Ore-sama's property. M to be safe.


Title: Hard Lesson

Pairing: Adorable with one-side Sweet

Rating: Soft R

Summary: Marui learns a hard lesson when he acts on his crush for one Akutagawa Jirou. Never mess with Ore-sama's property

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

A/N: Everything on Jirou's cell phone was inspired by my friends who actually have a lot of that stuff on their cells. I love my friends.

Akutagawa Jirou. To everyone he was average--nothing special. To Marui Bunta he was everything. Marui couldn't exactly remember when he realized his love for the blonde. Maybe the first time they met? Maybe when Jirou ripped his wrist band off? Perhaps the first time Jirou fan-boyed over him. No, it was most definitely the first time Jirou glomped him. Ting body pressed so tightly to his back. Warm breath on his neck in excited pants. Come to think of it, that was the first time Marui thought he might be gay, or at least bi-sexual. He had crushed hard, silently for the Hyoutei volleyer. Now came the hard part. Three years he'd waited for a moment to ask Jirou out and here was his chance.

A short practice and quick train ride into Tokyo and here he was. Mediocre club members chanted loyally for their school. Jirou slept mere feet away, blocking out the noise, using his jersey as a pillow. Atobe called practice to an end moments late with a grand snap of his fingers. Marui turned away from Jirou, taking a deep breath to steel himself. Things would have been easier had he seen the questionable caress Atobe used to wake Jirou.

"Marui-kun!!" Jirou yelled in surprise, running over to his idol. He began bouncing form heel to toe looking at the gum-chewing volleyist. "What'cha doin' here?"

"Actually I was wondering if you….you know," he gave a nervous bubble pop. "Wanted to go to a candy store….with me?"

"Sure! Just let me get changed, kay?" Jirou cheered, completely missing the fact that Marui had just asked him out on a date.

"Ha-hai," Marui nodded. He was oblivious to Jirou's obliviousness of the situation. His brain was to busy thinking how utterly adorable the sleeping beauty is.

15 minutes later Jirou exited the club room in his school uniform, a blazer much to large for him hanging off his shoulders. "This is Atobe's. Mine got dirty," Jirou answered to Marui's look of confusion. "So where to, again?" Jirou made to follow Marui at a walk off the school grounds.

"There's a candy store a few blocks from here, if you're…."

"CANDY!! Why are we walking? LETS GO!!!" Jirou cheered, grabbing Marui's hand and pulling him along in an awkward run. Marui didn't care how awkward it looked. His mind could only promise the slightly sweaty, smaller hand in his. Jirou had obvious been to the candy store before as he led Marui to it with little trouble. They entered the store Jirou telling Marui to meet him at the front counter in five minutes.

Sure enough Jirou was at the front counter five minutes later, his arms full of sweets. A lot more than Marui could afford. This place actually charged quite a bit for their candy. Jirou pressed his face to a side glass cabinet full of expensive foreign chocolates. Marui gawked at the price of the chocolates. The cheapest you could get was over 100 USD. The cashier--her tag read Yumi--looked at Jirou in exasperation. "Can I get some of that, and that one, and the marzipan, the Dutch, oh and a pound of that dark chocolate?"

Marui's mouth dropped. That was going to be over 200 USD, was he crazy? He didn't think Jirou was that rich. "And how do you expect to pay for all this?" she asked snottily.

Jirou dug into his back pocket, pulling a credit card out. "PLATINUM!!"

Yumi took the card before laughing her head off. "Do you want me to call the police? Where'd you steal this from?"

"No where," Jirou pouted.

"Than you won't mind if I call Atobe-san and confirm your use of this card," she said, picking up the store phone and finding his number in the database. They kept all high-profile clientele on record. Jirou whipped out his cell phone and typed in a quick text.

"Atobe Keigo, please," she said into the receiver. Her face fell when the heir came on the line, calling her incompetent fool. Did she really think someone had stole his credit card? The blonde with the card had just text him, telling him she refused to take the card. He also added why Jirou had the card. The woman blushed, immediately swiping the card and making the chocolate box. Jirou paid for Marui's as well. Marui giving him a small thanks. Yumi bowed in apology, wishing Jirou a good day and bid he return.

"I'll walk you home," Marui offered outside the candy store.

"Well…uh-actually….my parents are in Hokkaido till Monday so I've been staying with Atobe. It's almost a two hour walk from here."

"That's cool, we can talk."

Jirou agreed to this, swinging his bags as he led the way towards the Atobe estate. Marui asked him questions about his family and Jirou told him everything there was to tell. About Kaji and Yuka. Their parents. How their parents were glad that Jirou was friends with Atobe--secured good connections. How Yuka wanted Jirou to hook her up with Atobe. In return Marui told Jirou about his friends. How he always teased Akaya because Bakaya was so easily angered. Jirou laughed. It was refreshing having someone laugh at his most stupidest jokes.

Marui looked down at his watch seeing that it read ten past eight. "How much further?"

"We're here!"

He turned in surprise to see them standing outside what appeared to be a gated community. "Which house is his?"

"All of them. Konbawa, Mori-san!"

"Good Evening, Jirou-sama," the security guarded nodded, pressing his controls to open the gates.

"Wait, all of these houses are his?" Marui gaped, body mechanically following Jirou inside.

"Yeah. The main house is about a mile or so up the way. Come on!"

Marui followed looking back in forth at all the houses the estate housed. Jirou explained to him that a couple were guests houses, one was Atobe's grandparent's house, and another one was a swimming house. Atobe didn't just have one pool, he had FOUR. FOUR!! He tried to act like a star struck simpleton as they entered the shadow of the main house. It's large colonial columns and stained glass windows. Three floors, balconies, it was amazing. It was all intimidating considering what he was about to do.

"Jirou?" When Jirou turned Marui grabbed his shoulders pressing a quick kiss. Jirou stared as the self-proclaimed tensai tore back down the driveway. A slow hand came to brush over his lips.

The next day Marui was happy to receive a call from Jirou asking if he wanted to come hang-out. Not a date--seeing as the rest of the Hyoutei regulars would be present--but it was a start. Imagine Marui's surprise when he arrived at a McDonalds. At least that's the address Jirou gave him.

He entered the fast food resturant to see the regulars had completely rented the place out to themselves. Damn, the things people did with money was insane. "I see you already got your food?" Marui teased.

"Hai. Hai. Atobe gots it for me. I can't really walk today," Jirou shrugged, fry dangling from his lips. Atobe scolded him about playing with his food. Marui's eyes widened with concern. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I fine. I just fell is all."

"Yeah, onto Atobe's coc---" Oshitari suddenly grabbed the acrobat locking their lips together. Atobe seemed to be glaring at Mukahi.

"Don't laugh, kay? But I was sliding down the banister--the mansion has a lot--and well I went to fast and couldn't catch myself….. Boom right onto the floor."

"Ore-sama warned you that the maids had just waxed the banisters….."

"I didn't think you were serious!!"

Marui looked around the group. Something seemed off. The regulars were looking away from the two. As if trying to hide the fact that someone was lying. And Oshitari was keeping Mukahi busy with tonsil hockey, as if on purpose.

At the end of the day, Jirou cornered him to take a picture together. Jirou gave Marui his private cell number, promising they could text during the week. Which they did--everyday. If Jirou didn't reply for long periods of time Marui would send him a smiley and a message that read 'Sweet Dreams.' Needless to say, he had become extremely attached to the boy. That explained his enthusiasm at playing practice matches with the Hyoutei regulars. Sort of like a last hurrah for the graduates. Plus it gave Marui the perfect chance to ask Jirou to be his boyfriend.

When Hyoutei arrived Jirou was sounded asleep, slung over Kabaji's shoulder like a rag doll. Walking jarred the petite body slightly causing Jirou's cell phone to fall out of his pocket. No one else seemed to notice so Marui picked it up. He would return it to Jirou later.

They all sat in the bleachers as the order was decided. Not everyone could play at once as they were able to only use two courts. Kabaji was versing Sanada on the far court. While Atobe versed Yukimura on the forward court. The heir would lose, but let him think he could win. With no one paying attention to the red-head 'tensai', Marui pulled Jirou's cell out of his pocket and flipped it open. This phone was by far more expensive than his own. Which was why a lot of stuff seemed to be password protected. Pictures and video in particular. He would crack the code later. First he wanted to see what ringtones Jirou had set. Finding his own name he saw Jirou had some English song set called 'I want Candy'. Appropriate. The blonde had a different ringtone for every friend. Jirou was just weird like that.

As he browsed he found something that made his finger freeze. Not 'Numa Numa' or 'Carmelldansen' that was typical Jirou. It was the ringtone titled 'Naughty Boy' that caught his attention. Double checking to make sure no one was paying attention he ducked his head placing the phone to his ear. He hit play and froze in shock. "Uh…uh…ah…oh, god!!!…." Was that Jirou moaning? "Mmmmm….fu-fuck me….ohhhh….yes!!"

"Marui-kun?"

Marui jumped in surprise at hearing Jirou's voice, the phone falling into his--thankfully--open tennis bag. "Uh, hey, Jirou. I see your awake."

"Yeah. We are supposed to be playing now," he told Marui, looking questionably at Marui's flustered face.

"O-Okay," Marui stuttered, pulling out his racket and following Jirou onto the far court. His mind was no where near tennis at the moment. Every grunt Jirou made. Every pant. Every gasp. It all reinforced that it was Jirou that had been moaning in that ringtone. But was it fake? Did Jirou make fake sex sounds? Or was he really not all that innocent?

"Game, Akutagawa. 5-3."

Whoa, he had actually won three games without paying attention? Jirou would beat him with the next game if he didn't pay attention. All dirty thoughts aside he focused solely on his tennis wizardry. Wowing Jirou into fan-boy mood.

"SUGEE!!!! I can't get the ball when you use that!!!" he cheered.

"Game, Set, and Match. Marui. 7 games to 5."

"You beat me fair and square," Jirou smiled, shaking Marui's hand at the net. "But it was sugoi actually getting to play you. All those volleys. The tight rope….and….and….ahh…..it just was all SUGOI!!!" he yelled, jumping up and down. Marui could have sworn Jirou was about to jump over the net.

"Jirou!" Atobe called, beckoning the blonde over.

"Coming!! Maybe we can play again, ne?"

"Uh…sure." He walked back over to the bleachers. Mukahi and Niou stepping onto the court. Oshitari was versing Yagyuu on the fore court. When he returned to the bleachers he noticed Jirou's absence. He must have gone to get a juice. Perfect. Jirou would be alone. He could ask him. And Jirou had just gushed over him. The stars were completely in line. Grabbing Jirou's cell he left the courts.

Walking towards the soda machines he noticed absolutely no one was around. Yukimura must have dismissed them already. Marui rounded the corner to see Jirou was not alone. Atobe was with him.

"What did ore-sama tell you?"

They were fighting? Marui ducked behind a nearby tree to listen in.

"I thought I was clear the other night. Apparently you didn't learn."

"Gomen…demo…I-I just got excited…." Jirou stuttered. At a grunt, Marui peeked around the tree to see Atobe gripping Jirou by the forearms, holding him against the soda machine.

"I don't like to share. Especially something that belongs to me."

Belong? Jirou wasn't an object.

"Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson right here?"

"Keigo….I told you….I don't…."

Atobe didn't listen to Jirou's pleading. He spun Jirou around. Marui almost threw-up at what came next. Was Atobe going to rape Jirou just to assert his power? Jirou gasped in pain as Atobe drove into his body. This wasn't right. What Atobe was doing wasn't right. Marui found himself ready to jump from his hiding place when something completely unexpected happened. Jirou pushed Atobe back, spun around, took his shorts completely off and offered himself to the heir. "Do me right." he whispered. Atobe came forward, with a smile, kissing Jirou deeply before lifting the petite regular up and taking him again. "Oh….Keigo…."

Marui pressed his back hard against the tree. Moans of pleasure from both boys floated to his ears. 'Naughty Boy' had most definitely been Jirou. These sounds confirmed it. This couldn't be real. Sweet innocent Jirou could NOT be doing those things with Atobe. Jirou cell!! Yes, that would reinforce Jirou's innocence.

Pulling the blue phone out his flipped it open and went straight to the pictures. He wanted to cover his ears, but he just need reassurance at the moment. The locked pictures. Typing in the first thing that came to mind he was surprised to see the file open. Jirou's password was 'Keigo'. This was a dream. A nightmare. At least the moan's were dying.

There was a picture of Atobe, that read 'Atobe Keigo'. The next picture over was Jirou with his arm thrown around Atobe, flashing a 'V': Surprise Glomp. 'Me and Keigo' was next. It was Jirou kissing Atobe on the cheek. The next picture sent a sharp pain to his heart. It was Atobe and Jirou making-out. Furiously making-out. The tag read 'tonsil hockey: our fave sport'. He almost dropped the phone at the pictures that followed. These….they….no…..Jirou's mouth on that part of Atobe…no! These couldn't be real. The last picture had the headline 'ore-sama's property'. It was Jirou laid out on Atobe's bed, completely naked, covered in fluids. Fluids leaked out of his body, the same white substance littered his chin.

Marui couldn't believe any of this. This wasn't Jirou. This wasn't the innocent blonde fan boy he knew and grown to have a hard crush on. They were lies. Photoshop. It had to be. Wait, there was a video on Jirou's phone that had also been locked. Unlocking the video, he clicked play. The dirty pictures. It was a full action version of those pictures. Jirou giving his body to Atobe so readily. Jirou in the video begged, pleaded, cursed, talked dirty even.

He couldn't watch another second. Slamming the phone shut he stomped back to the bleachers. Plopping down he sat with his arms crossed. Everything made complete sense now. Jirou having Atobe's credit card, the expensive chocolates, staying at Atobe's mansion, not walking the next day, the crappy explanation…..it all connected.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump in alarm. "Can we talk?" Jirou asked with a small smiled. Marui nodded following Jirou off to a private area.

"Can I have my phone back?"

Marui pulled it out of his pocket without a word. "You knew I had it?"

"I'm really sorry. Keigo got really jealous that night you kissed me and well…..he wanted to make sure you knew I belonged to him."

"It's all been a setup. McDonalds. Your phone. Just now at the soda machines."

Jirou shrugged. "Pretty much. Keigo is a very possessive person and, don't tell him I told you this, he was afraid that you would take me away from him."

"Me? He was jealous of me?"

"Not really jealous, persay. He'd knew I would never cheat on him, he just didn't want me spending more time with you than with him."

"So…uh….you guys are…."

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

Jirou looked up in contemplation. "Since the middle of last year. I'm really sorry. I didn't think you wanted to ask me out on a date….I just thought we were going as friends, you know?"

"I figured. I hope you know, you've scarred me for life with all that stuff on your phone."

Jirou laughed. "I told Keigo not to do all of that, but……"

"I get it. So I'll see you around?"

"Maybe," Jirou giggled running off to join his boyfriend. Well they couldn't date, but Marui had no problem being friends with Jirou. Besides he had a back-up cutie to mess around with.

"Oi, Bakaya, your buying me ice cream!!"

"Marui-sempai!!" the second-year whined. Not as cute as Jirou, but it would do.

-Owari-


End file.
